


grand party

by Birdschach



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem: Fuuin no Tsurugi | Fire Emblem: Binding Blade, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword, Fire Emblem: Shin Ankoku Ryuu to Hikari no Ken | Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon
Genre: Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, Gangbang, Multi, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 17:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10903977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdschach/pseuds/Birdschach
Summary: Sharena wants to be friends with all the Heroes. But some are harder to befriend than others, and require a little extra work.





	grand party

**Author's Note:**

> Sharena gets gangbanged by Grand Hero Battle Heroes.

_ What would Alfonse think, if he saw me like this?  _ Sharena thinks. Her brother did not approve of her desires to be friends with every Hero, and he certainly wouldn't approve of these methods. Of course, some Heroes are harder to befriend than others.

“For a princess, you sure don't have much to offer. I don't waste my time on anything less than perfection, and you have a lot to learn,  _ princess  _ Sharena,” the woman straddling her face says. Sharena’s attempts to speak are muffled, as Ursula grabs a fistful of her hair, pulling the blonde's face against her cunt. “Hm, taking matters into my own hands is a bit better… but a little more tongue would be perfect.”

Sharena, eager to please, drives her tongue further into the imposing assassin's folds. Her focus is quick to shatter, however, as she feels the man beneath her shift.

“It seems you two are becoming fast friends!” The man says, as he pushes the tip of his cock against Sharena’s ass. She can feel the slick wetness of the lube that coats the wyvern rider, and shudders, remembering the feeling of his fingers inside of her, applying the cold substance that he insisted would help. “Narcian is tired of waiting.”

“Shut your mouth, whelp. I'll not be friends with anyone, least of all someone who is still so  _ imperfect. _ ”

“Milady, if you'd allow it, I could show you true perfection in the bedroom! Narcian is gifted with many talents, and my skill with women is paramount among them.”

“Doubtful. Though I'll be keeping an eye on you here. Perhaps if you can make this little princess feel something, we'll talk.”

“Please, Narcian  _ never _ disappoints,” he says, and Sharena can whimper as he thrusts up, into her ass. Even with the lubricant, it  _ hurts _ , as Narcian feels he has something to prove. He begins his rhythm, without giving her a chance to adjust, but Sharena can't deny there's a certain  _ pleasure _ to the fullness she feels. And that pleasure only rises, as Narcian slips his hands up, to Sharena's slight breasts, and begins teasing her nipples skillfully.

It makes her feel indecent, being taken from below like this, while Ursula rides her face, but the heat she feels welling up in her core pushes any desire to stop far from her mind. It is then that a third voice rings out, cutting through her muffled whimpers with undeniable authority.

“Both of you need to learn to keep quiet. Your banter tires me, and I've yet to begin!” Michalis says, spreading Sharena's legs. “But it's time for a king to take his dues.”

Sharena whimpers, a sound that is growing all too common, as the tip of Michalis’ cock presses against her folds. Ursula's wicked laugh rings out, delighted at the girl's sounds, as Michalis slowly guides his cock up and down her length, teasing her even as Narcian fucks her, even as Ursula pulls her hair, and bucks her hips, driving her cunt against the princess’ face with reckless abandon.

Then, he thrusts. Sharena's cry is audible, even with Ursula's folds muffling most of it, as Michalis takes her. He shows even less compassion than Narcian, thrusting into her almost mechanically, seeking nothing more than his own pleasure. Luckily, Narcian's efforts with her breasts, along with his steady thrusts, have her wet, making Michalis’ rough fucking bearable.

She seems to lose herself, then, surrounded by Heroes, giving her body over to them, so that they might be her friends. Alfonse would scold her, and Anna, if she saw, would put an end to it. But Sharena  _ likes  _ this. She likes how they use her, the feeling of fullness as the men fuck her, the heat and taste of Ursula as she grinds against her, the rare, but oh-so-sweet sounds she can pull from the assassin when she does well… it's all  _ thrilling _ . Some Heroes are harder to befriend than others, but at least with these three, it's fun.

As she thinks this, Ursula tenses up. The assassin throws back her head, and her moans pick up their pace. She grabs Sharena with both hands, and the princess whimpers as her hair is pulled, but Ursula could care less. She tenses up, her legs beginning to tremble as she loses herself in climax.

“Ah! That's… perfect!” she cries, and Sharena can't help but feel a swelling of pride.

“Finished already?” Narcian asks. “I'm shocked, honestly.”

“Did I… say I was through?” Ursula asks, venom dripping from her voice. “You two might be one and done, but I can go all night.”

And as if to prove a point, she starts grinding against Sharena's face once more. The room falls silent, save for the whimpers and moans of the princess, and the sounds of flesh slapping against flesh.

Before long, however, it all proves too much for the princess. With so little experience, it's impossible for her to hold back, and she pulls her head back as much as she can, tensing up on Narcian and Michalis. 

Her cry is loud, bordering on obnoxious, but Ursula is quick to force her back to work.

Narcian and Michalis don't so much as slow, savoring the feeling of her body  _ squeezing _ against them as she comes.

That is, until the blonde wyvern rider, tenses up, a delicious groan escaping his lips. He manages a few more thrusts, desperate, frantic, before his seed spills into Sharena's ass. The wet heat she feels is strange, but pleasant, and she moans into Ursula as Narcian finishes.

Even Michalis is unable to hold back, his steady rhythm shaken by the princess’ orgasm. Of course, he makes no move to pull out. After a few more thrusts, he's there, and Sharena feels that same heat as his seed fills her tight cunt.

Though the men pull out, both eager to rest, Ursula continues, true to her word. Narcian and Michalis bear witness, catching their breath, as Ursula rides Sharena's face until she reaches a second climax, crying out even louder than before. Finally, it's over, and Sharena stands, legs shaky from all she's been through.

“So… are we… friends?” she asks, meekly. Usually, she is brazen, but she can't stop feeling shy after all they've done with her.

“Hm. I think it would take a lot more than one session for that,  _ princess _ ,” Ursula says, and the men beside her voice their agreement. “We might even need some  _ private sessions _ , hm? I have a lot to teach you, after all, if you'll ever have a chance at being perfect.”

Sharena felt a dull heat flaring up once more, at the thought of doing this again.  _ Gods, Alfonse would kill me if he found out... _


End file.
